The present application relates to a so-called thin-film light emitting diode chip, in which the original growth substrate of the semiconductor layer sequence is detached and instead the semiconductor layer sequence is connected to a carrier substrate, which is not identical to the growth substrate, at an opposite side relative to the original growth substrate. In the case of such a thin-film light emitting diode chip, it is advantageous if that side of the semiconductor layer sequence which faces the carrier substrate is provided with a mirror layer, in order that radiation emitted in the direction of the carrier substrate is deflected in the direction of the radiation exit surface and the radiation efficiency is thereby increased.
For the visible spectral range, silver, in particular, is suitable as material for the mirror layer since it is distinguished by a high reflection, but silver is sensitive to corrosion, on the other hand.
The document WO 2011/157523 A1 describes a thin-film light emitting diode chip in which the semiconductor layer has a plurality of active regions arranged alongside one another. The plurality of active regions arranged alongside one another are connected in series, in particular. The plurality of active regions are separated from one another by trenches in the semiconductor layer sequence. If a plurality of active regions of a semiconductor layer sequence are separated from one another by trenches between the active regions, this can have the effect that side flanks of a mirror layer arranged between the carrier substrate and the semiconductor layer sequence are exposed in the trenches. In order to avoid corrosion of the mirror layer as a result of contact with the ambient air and/or moisture in this case, exposed regions of the mirror layer are advantageously provided with an encapsulation layer.
It is possible to produce a plurality of such optoelectronic semiconductor components having in each case a plurality of active regions on a common carrier substrate, wherein the carrier substrate is separated along trenches between the active regions. It has been found that a dielectric encapsulation layer applied beforehand for protecting the mirror layer can be damaged during the process of separating the carrier substrate along the trenches between the active regions of the semiconductor layer sequence. This can have the effect that, after the singulation process, the side flanks of the mirror layer which face the outer sides of the respective semiconductor chips are not optimally protected against corrosion.